Nevermore
by Rayne Crimson
Summary: OneShot-“Not real…” She whispered in shock. “You aren’t here, dammit.” The thunder roared as she was glued to the intensity of his deep turquoise eyes. His shaggy red hair still dripped with rain drops.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first GaaHina ****one-shot and I've been working on it for a while and I finally got it the way I wanted. For those of you that have read it before I've made some minor changes to this one-shot and I really like the result of it and I hope you'll like it too. For those of you that have never read it before I hope you'll like it too. Enjoy:)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own NARUTO**

* * *

Nevermore

* * *

Her footsteps patted through the rain, walking in a slow fluid motion. She was umbrella free, not seeming to mind that and still found no shelter from the constant downpour. _Why, Why, Why?_ She thought over and over in her head. And images flashed by quickly, but she ignored it like the other times. _Him, Him, Him…_She shook her head, stopping quickly and stomping her foot on the ground. A puddle splashed up, getting some water in the face. She wiped her cheeks and brows with her sweater sleeve, continuing her pace from before in the cold rain. No hood. No protection. One car went zooming by, right past the stop sign near her street. She scoffed, keeping her gaze back toward the gray sidewalk. His image flashed through her mind again. She stopped.

"Go away!" She yelled at no one, clenching her fists and holding back the tears that threatened to break free. _Not here, Not here, Not here…Never again…_One fell. Sliding slowly and delicately down her pale cheek. She wiped it quickly. The image of him standing tall, stern, and adorable. She closed her eyes and hit her head, leaning against a wet tree bark. "Pease…go away…" She whispered, opening her eyes and staring at someone's home. More tears escaped, but she brushed them off and started again.

She was cold, shivering. She clung to herself. She would surely get sick, she knew it. But she didn't care in the least. _It's been 2 years…And he still comes to my mind. _It was only him in particular. He was the guy. He was her perfect dream guy. And he vanished from her life that one day.

She finally came to a halt at her door step, retrieving her key from her pocket, but still not going in. She fell to her knees, staring up at the grayish-black sky. Thunder roared over head. Lightning flashed in the distance. She finally stood up, placing the key in the whole and opening up her door. She walked in, dripping wet and up the stairs in the dark empty house. She had removed her clothes when going up, throwing them aside in her room as she passed and stepping into the bathroom. She glanced lazily at the mirror, frowning. A pale girl with light, milky white eyes, and dark blue, straight hair that stopped at her mid-back. She was slender, not model skinny. She turned the shower on, stepping in to be greeted to cold, and then it changed to warm and hot. She stood there with her head bowed. The heat felt good, but she was no where near feeling happy. Not since then.

As she got out the shower, pulling the curtain back, he stood there. Looking right at her. She didn't move. He held out his hand to her, but she blinked. He vanished again. "No…" she whispered, eyes going wide. "No! No! Please, come back! Come back to me! I need you here!" She cried kneeling down in the tub and pressing her back against the tile wall. "You were my everything. I trusted you. I loved you. I love you…" She grabbed her head as it shook. Her wet hair clung to the sides of her face and back. Her white eyes searched the bathroom for any sign of him. "Why?" She screamed in the bathroom. "You said you loved me, too! You said you would take care of me, protect me, and make me belong. You gave me life and you took it away." She yelled again, stepping out the shower and throwing a cup at the glass. It shook and came to a stop. She stared at her reflection. Seeing a helpless girl.

"You did this to me!" She grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body and stormed out the bathroom into her room. She slammed the door shut, sliding down with her back against it.

Lightning lit up her room. Her face flashed in it. A depressed girl, curled up in front of her door and crying.

The window opened, she didn't hear. The thunder echoed through her room, she closed her eyes and rested her head against a desk that was lying beside her. She looked up at him. His feet, lower body, upper body, head. Her eyes traced his jaw that was clenching, dripping with water. His pale pink, seductive lips. His straight, perfect nose. His eyebrows were glittered with drops of rain. She locked onto his eyes.

Another bolt of lightning lit the sky in brightness. His own pale face glowing and then darkening as the lightning ceased.

"Not real…" She whispered in shock.

"You aren't here, dammit."

The thunder roared as she was glued to the intensity of his deep turquoise eyes. His shaggy red hair still dripped with rain drops.

"H-" He clenched down on his jaw. His muscles were expanding and she could see it through his skin. His hands clenched tightly "H-Hinata." Like he hadn't spoken that name in forever. He walked over to her, bending down and stroking her soft cheek. "Hinata…" He murmured softly, looking her in the eyes. Several seconds passed and she was sobbing again, shaking her head.

"Please, go away. Why are you torturing me this way?" She closed her eyes and pulled away, clenching the towel around her and standing up away from him. "I want my mind off of you! Leave me be…Just let me go…" He pulled her into a tight hug, and she hugged back, feeling a solid image and she squeezed harder. "Gaara…" She whispered the name she wanted to forget.

"No more crying, Hinata. I came back just for you…just for you, Hinata."

* * *

**Even while re-editing this I was still contemplating on putting a song in it to make it more dramatic but I still couldn't find the right song to fit it. Though I still think it was good without the song.  
****Until Next Time, Seeya:)**


End file.
